Kamar 510
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Kise pindah sekolah. Sekolah macam apa ini? Dimana-mana ada pemandangan yang membuat Kise begidik! Bukan hantu, bahkan lebih buruk! BL! YAOI! Rated M! Dan lain-lain enjoy :D CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamar 510**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair : AoKi, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, slight!KagaKi, slight!AkaKi dan lain-lain**

**Genre : romance (maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : BL! YAOI! Lime! Dan lain-lain**

**A/N : happy birthday Kisecchi semoga makin lengket dengan seme-sememu(?) ya XD *peluk cium***

**Karena saia sedang dilanda stress gara SBMPTN dan hari ini bertepatan dengan ultahnya Kisecchi, lahirlah fic BL **_**multichapter**_** ini XDD**

**Masih prolog kok tenang XD**

**Summary : Kise pindah sekolah. Sekolah macam apa ini? Dimana-mana ada pemandangan yang membuat Kise begidik! Bukan hantu, bahkan lebih buruk!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

"507, 508, 509 ah ini dia 510, _yokatta_!" pemuda pirang itu segera saja mengeluarkan ID _card_nya. Detik berikutnya pintu kamar terbuka.

"Ngh…A-aomine-kun~." Bisa ditebak apa yang sedang terjadi didalam kamar itu. Pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu tentu saja membatu ditempat seketika.

"Sa-sa-salah kamar!" buru-buru Kise Ryouta, nama pemuda itu, menutup pintu dengan cukup keras.

Dan segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyeret kopernya dengan kencang. Dan berakhir dikantin. Nafasnya tersenggal. Tentu saja berlari dari lantai tiga menuju lantai dasar.

"Hosh…hosh apa itu tadi." Mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi. Lelah dan shock.

"Shin-_chan_, satu kali lagi ya, bentar doank kok." Suara apa lagi ini. Entah kenapa Kise menjadi sedikit trauma.

"Tidak bakao!"

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba pintu sebuah ruangan terbuka. Keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut hijau. Dibelakangnya seorang pemuda perambut hitam bergelayut manja pada lengan pemuda yang satunya. Penampilan keduanya sangatlah berantakan, terutama yang berambut hijau. Pemandangan itu membuat Kise begidik.'Sekolah macam apa ini!'

Sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya. Tepat didepannya, dua orang pemuda sedang menautkan bibir.

"EKH!" Kise berjingkat dari duduknya.'Apa ini sekolah gay!'

"Perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dengan ini semua." Kise menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berpostur besar mengambil duduk disampingnya. Meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikt."Perkenalkan aku Kagami Taiga, kau?"

"Kise Ryouta." Jawab Kise singkat dan padat. Kagami memandang wajah Kise lekat. Tentu tanpa disadari sesosok yang tengah memandang pada tempat lain itu.

"Hmm wajahmu lumayan cantik, mungkin tidak lama lagi kau akan popular dikalangan para seme senior (?)." Kise menoleh dengan tatapan horor. Perkataan teman barunya itu sontak membuat Kise langsung berkeringat dingin.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan segera tahu, _jaa ne_ _ikemen_." Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kise dengan nampan yang kini telah bersih.

"Hei! Aku bukan _ikemen_-ssu!" Kise menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Baru kali ini ia dipanggil _ikemen_. Dan itu memalukan. Ya, meskipun banyak orang yang menyebutnya laki-laki cantik sih.

-Time Skip-

Kise membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Dia mengintip. Sepi. Ukh aroma kamar ini benar-benar tidak enak. Disisi lain kamar, seorang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas. Tanpa baju dan hanya tertutup selimut tebal. Kise berharap pemuda tan itu masih memakai celananya.

Jangan bilang kalau dia teman satu kamarnya. Kise menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. Tak mau membuat orang yang tengah tertidur itu terbangun dan berbuat hal yang tidak Kise inginkan.

Kise mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kopernya. Memasukkan bajunya kedalam almari yang tersedia. Menata buku-bukunya kedalam rak buku. Dan selesai sudah. Kini Kise bisa merebahkan tubuhnya. Segera tidur karena badannya terasa sangat lelah.

-Time Skip-

"Hooaam, jam berapa sekarang." Kise merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasakan nafas yang berhembus halus disekitar lehernya. Pemuda pirang itu begidik. "Gyaa!" reflek Kise berteriak saat mendapati seseorang tengah memeluknya.

"Diamlah!" suara pemuda menggeram kesal.

"He-hei! Lepaskan aku! A-aku merasa aneh dipeluk laki-laki tau!" teriak Kise, dia memberontak. Tapi Pemuda tan itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ssst, aku masih ngantuk dan aku sangta lelah diamlah."

"A-aku bukan gay!" Kise mendorong-dorong pemuda tan itu.

"Sebentar lagi, akan…" pemuda tan itu menyeringai senang.

**To be continue**

**Mind to review :3**

**Keep? Or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamar 510**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : romance (maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : BL! YAOI! Rated M!, OOC (banget) Dan lain-lain**

**A/N : hollaaaaa chapter 2 udah muncul XDD**

**Terima kasih review dan followny XD**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, disini Teiko berperan sebagai sekolah asrama cowok XD**

**Dan saia memasukan karakter yang saia tahu dari Kurobas XD**

**Oh iya, ada perubahan pair XD**

**Pair : AoKi, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AkaFuri dan seme lain yang nyusul buat ngerape Kise XD *plak***

**Kise : Hidoi-ssu, Rincchi! XO**

**Rin : *grin***

**Summary : Kise pindah sekolah. Sekolah macam apa ini? Dimana-mana ada pemandangan yang membuat Kise begidik! Bukan hantu, bahkan lebih buruk!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

"Maaf bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu, aku benar-benar tidak nyaman." Pinta Kise mencoba sabar. Tubuhnya daritadi masih berada didekapan pemuda yang bahkan belum dia kenal.

"Hmmm~ aroma seorang gadis, tidak salah lagi." Batin pemuda itu sambil sesekali menyesap kuat aroma badan Kise. Hal itu semakin membuat Kise risih.

"Aku bilang tolong lepaskan aku." Kise yang awalnya sabar kini mulai meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan pemuda yang terus saja memeluknya dengan erat.

Namun, tampaknya pemuda tan itu tak menggubris ucapan Kise. Justru ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah Kise adalah barang yang rapuh yang harus dipegang dengan erat agar tidak jatuh dan pecah.

Bagi Kise berpelukan dengan seorang laki-laki itu adalah hal biasa. Tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Saat ini mereka hanya berdua dikamar, bahkan satu ranjang. Dan dalam kondisi tidak sewajarnya. Ini benar-benar gila! Tapi apa yang didapatnya?

Pemuda berambut biru itu malah membubuhi leher Kise dengan sebuah tanda merah."He-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku bukan gay, kau tahu!" teriak Kise keras. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan pemuda tan itu.

Hampir saja ia melayangkan pukulan pada laki-laki -yang ntah siapa namanya-, namun ia urungkan mengingat laki-laki berambit biru lebih besar darinya.

Pemuda tan itu menyeringai. Mencoba menunjukkan ketidak peduliannnya, terhadap kata 'Aku bukan gay'."Apa peduliku, siapa yang masuk kekamarku akan menjadi mangsaku,"

"Ka-kamarmu, pasti maksudmu kamar **KITA.**" Kise menekan ucapannya. Sementara teman sekamarnya hanya mendengus.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kise mendorong pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu. Untung usahanya tak terlalu sia-sia."Minggir! setidaknya beri kesan baik pada teman barumu!" omel Kise saat pemuda bermata biru itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau! Kupastikan akan menjadi gadisku!" menunjuk wajah Kise setelah itu meninggalkannya.

"Oh _kamisama, _aku bisa gila." Keluh Kise. Sepertinya hari-hari diasrama akan menjadi hari yang sungguh 'sesuatu' untuknya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu.

Kise yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya kini merasa terganggu dengan si pengetuk.

"Siapa yang bertamu ditengah malam begini mengganggu saja!"

**Tok Tok Tok**

"_Hai-hai_ aku datang," Teriak Kise. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda mungil berambut coklat, yang tengah menunduk dan memainkan kuku-kuku jarinya."Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kise saat mendapati pemuda didepannya ini tak kunjung berbicara.

Ragu-ragu pemuda itu mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya."_Su-sumimasen_, a-ada ba-barangku yang tertinggal disini, _su-sumimasen_!"

"Oh ambil saja." Kise mempersilahkan tamunya masuk. Pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan kikuknya mengambil sebuah benda yang tergeletak disamping tempat tidur si pemuda tan. Kise mengamati benda itu dan seketika badannya menjadi merinding. Tak dia sangka remaja berwajah polos ini berbuat 'iya iya' dengan teman sekamarnya.

"_Su-sumimasen_ mengganggumu, emm_"

"Kise Ryouta, _yoroshiku_." Kise tersenyum kikuk.

"_Sumimasen_, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, _sumimasen_ Sakurai Ryo _yo-yoroshiku_."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menunduk-nunduk.

'Dia kenapa sih meminta maaf terus?' pikir Kise.

"_Yoroshiku ne_ Sakuraicchi."

**-Time Skip-**

"Hari ini _sensei_ akan mengenalkan teman baru untuk kalian, silahkan masuk."

Kise berjalan memasuki kelas barunya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"_Hai_, Kise Ryouta _desu_, bla bla bla, _yoroshiku minnacchi_." Kise tersenyum manis kearah teman-teman sekelasnya.

_**Blush**_

Senyuman Kise sukses membuat semua yang ada dikelasnya merona. Asal kalian tahu, semua teman baru Kise itu laki-laki. Waw.

"Dia cantik sekali."

"Senyumnya menawan."

"Jarang-jarang ada _ikemen_ secantik dia."

"Aku ingin mencium bibirnya, sepertinya manis."

Ok, gumaman mereka sangatlah gila bagi Kise. Sekolah ini benar-benar gila. Baru dua hari disini dia sudah dibuat bingung bukan main. Apa ini benar-benar sekolah gay?

Kise hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya."Apa ada pertanyaan teman-teman?"

**Kise POV**

Seseorang mengangkat tangan."Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Gila! Aku menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.'Pertanyaan macam apa itu.' Pikirku.

"Belum." Jawabku mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Dan tak kusangka respon yang kudapatkan adalah senyuman yang sama sekali tak ku mengerti.

'Apa jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku?' pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam otakku.'Ah tidak-tidak, dia kan laki-laki dan aku seorang laki-laki.' Batinku tanpa sadar kugelengkan kepalaku sendiri.

"Ada apa Kise?" tanya _sensei _padaku

"Tidak ada apa-apa _sensei_." Jawabku.

"Baiklah ada pertanyaan lagi, _minnacchi_?"

Lagi ada yang mengangkat tangannya."Boleh aku jadi pacarmu?"

Apa dia bilang? Pacar? Bunuh aku sekarang juga! Ini benar-benar gila! _Kaa-san_ anakmu sudah ternodai dengan hal-hal yang berbau tidak normal. Aku ingin pulang sekarang!

"Maaf aku normal." Ucapku cepat dan kuberikan sedikit tatapan setanku. Semoga saja ini bisa mencegah murid-murid lain untuk bertanya yang tidak-tidak lagi. Tapi malah tawa terbahak-bahak yang kudengar.

"Normal? Kau yakin?" seorang pemuda berambut keabu-abuan mendekatiku. Menarikku dalam pelukannya.

**Glup**

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wajah pemuda ini sangatlah dekat. Kurasa pipiku mulai memanas."Lihat, bahkan wajahmu tak setuju kalau kau itu remaja normal."

Wajahnya benar-benar dekat denganku. Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Astaga ada apa denganku?

Aku masih normalkan? Pikiran aneh mulai berkecambuk diotakku. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling beradu pandang. Sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunanku.

**Kise POV End**

"Haizaki kembali ketempatmu, dan Kise duduklah dibangku kosong itu." perintah Sang _sensei_, dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

**-Time Skip-**

Waktunya pulang. Semua murid berhamburan keluar. Kecuali pemuda pirang yang masih menekuk wajahnya. Kenapa? Karena dia tak habis pikir kenapa dia tak memilih sekolah militer saja. Jangan-jangan setelah keluar dari sini, Kise akan menikah dengan laki-laki. Ah itu membuat Kise frustasi. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat. Menepis pemikiran _absurd_nya itu.

"Yoroshiku, Kise-kun, Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_." Seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Huwaaa kau mengagetkanku!" teriak Kise yang hampir saja terjungkal kalau tak ada yang menahan kursinya.

"Kuroko berhenti mengagetkan seseorang." Tegur seseorang dibelakang Kise. Pemuda _blonde _itu menoleh dan mendapati mata merah dengan alis cabang sedang memandanginya.

"Ka-kagamicchi."

"Kagamicchi panggilan macam apa itu aneh sekali." Dengus Kagami.

"Jadi Kise-kun, kenapa kau pindah kesini?" tanya Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk didepan bangku Kise.

"Emmm karena aku lebih memilih asrama daripada sekolah militer." Jawab Kise antusias. Setidaknya masih ada orang dengan pertanyaan normal disini, batin Kise.

"Sekolah militer? Memangnya ada apa dengan sekolahmu yang dulu?" sepertinya Kagami mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Aku _home schooling_." Jawab Kise singkat.

"Bukannya _home schooling_ lebih bagus, dan juga tak usah berangkat ke sekolah dan berada dirumah terus seharian ?" Kagami menyeret sebuah kursi mendekati bangku Kise, dan mendudukinya.

"Karena itu ibuku menyuruhku sekolah biasa, katanya dia takut aku kurang sosialisasi,"_menghela nafas lemah."Tapi kenyataannya malah seperti ini, sebenarnya ini sekolah apa sih?"

"Sekolah gay." Jawab Kuroko datar. Kagami menjitak kepalanya."_Ittai_ Kagami-kun." Merasa sakitpun ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya Kuroko!" bentak Kagami.

"Fakta Kagami-kun, buktinya jelas." Sanggah Kuroko.

"Tak sepenuhnya kau benar Kuroko! Mungkin beberapa sih tapi tidak semuanya, itu semua karena tak ada murid perempuan disini, jadi ehem wajarlah mereka jadi bermetamorfosis(?)." Jelas Kagami panjang lebar. Kise hanya mengangguk antara bingung dan canggung.

**Kriiet**

Pintu kelas terbuka. Menampilkan pemuda yang sangat familiar dengan Kise."Hoi BaKagami ayo _one-on-one_ denganku,"

"Berhenti memanggilku BaKagami, Ahomine!"protes pemilik nama. Sementara Ahomine alias Aomine tak peduli. Matanya melirik ke mata emas Kise. Aomine menyeringai. Kise begidik ngeri dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine.

"_Ara_ Kurokocchi, apa kau mau menemaniku ke kantin?" pemuda berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan keluar kelas dan diikuti Kise.

Disepanjang perjalanan Kise harus berjuang mati-matian melawan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya mual.

"Akh Shin-_chan_ _more…more_!"

Dia melirik pemuda yang berjalan diam disampingnya.

"Kurokocchi, kau dengar sesuatu?" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sudah biasa." Jawabnya seingkat.

Sudah biasa?

'Apa maksudnya sudah biasa? Suara itu? Atau dia sendiri sudah biasa 'melakukannya'?' batin Kise ketika berjalan, sambil sesekali melirik Kuroko. Tak jarang Kise memberi jarak untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan pemuda pendek itu.

"A-akashi-kun~…Akh!"

"Panggil namaku Kouki."

"Sei-seijuuro-kun, lebih cepat Akh!" Terdengar lagi suara-suara aneh diruang UKS. Kise masih merinding saja mendengarnya. Dia melirik kearah Kuroko, masih diam dan tak menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

Setelah telinga polosnya mendengar suara-suara penuh cobaan. Akhirnya sekarang mereka berdua sampai di kantin.

"Err…Kurokocchi entah kenapa aku jadi kehilangan nafsu makanku." Kise menelan ludah dan sedikit menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar waw waw waw! Dan ini mungkin adalah surga dari _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi_(plak).

Author tidak perlu menjelaskannya, bukan? Baiklah akan Author jelaskan sedikit. Di kantin itu banyak pasangan manusia tengah beromansa-romansa ria. Entah hanya pegangan tangan, atau yang lebih lagi. Tidak tidak , tidak sampai bercinta kok. Mereka masih paham situasi dan kondisi. Tapi mungkin kalau ditempat yang lebih privasi entahlah, lain lagi ceritanya (plak).

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ke gym?" tawar Kuroko.

Tak jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Disepanjang perjalanan menuju gym pun banyak suara-suara orang yang sedang melakukan '_this and that'. _Sebenarnya tak butuh waktu lama untuk ke gym, sekitar lima menit saja. Namun bagi Kise lima menit sangatlah lama. Ketika lagi-lagi dia harus menahan rasa mualnya.

**Duk Duk Duk**

Bola orange itu memantul dilantai gym dengan semangat(?). Permainan _one-on-one_ yang terlihat sangat sengit, dengan aura biru tua dan merah yang sangat pekat.

"Kagami-_kun_." Panggil Kuroko. Si pemilik nama reflek menoleh.

**Jduuk**

Kepala Kagami sukses berciuman dengan bola. Membuatnya terpental(?)."Ahomine kenapa kau melempar bola kearahku!" bentak Kagami. Sedangkan si pihak bersalah kini telah menghilang."Ck, dasar Ahomine!"

"Err…bisa tidak kau menjaga jarak denganku…Ahomine?" Kise gugup seketika saat Aomine berada didekatnya.

"Aomine Daiki, bukan Ahomine, _ikemen_." Tegas Aomine.

"Kise Ryouta, _ikemen ja nai_!" Kise yang tak mau kalah, membentak Aomine.

Dan keributan kecil pun terjadi antara Kise dan Aomine. Gym yang awal-awalnya ramai dengan suara duel _one on one_ kini ramai dengan duel Aomine dan Kise dalam hal adu mulut.

**-Time Skip-**

"Hari ini melelahkan-ssu, padahal aku tidak ingin ikut tim basket tapi mereka memaksaku." Gumam Kise yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Kise merebahkan badannya yang lelah diatas ranjang. "Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang saja."

Benar, hari ini Kise resmi menjadi anggota tim basket Teikou _Accademy_. Dan dia memiliki banyak teman. Dan sedikt-banget- dekat dengan teman sekamarnya. Yang faktanya dia memang mesum. Kise merasa terteror. Takut kalau dia akan me_rape _Kise kapan saja.

Pemuda cantik itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Baru sekitar tiga puluh menit berlalu. Ia merasa ada yang mengikat kadua tangan dan kakiknya. Perlahan mata Kise pun terbuka. Dan benar saja tangan dan kakinya memang terikat disudut-sudut ranjang, sehingga tubuhnya membentuk huruf 'X'. kise berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, siapa tahu bisa melonggarkan tali pengikatnya. Sehingga ia bisa lepas dan segera kabur sebelum terjadi sesuatu padanya. Namun usahanya sia-sia saja. Ikatan itu terlalu kuat, yang ada tangan dan kakinya memerah karena bergesekan dengan tali.

Yang membuatnya bertambah bingung adalah sejak kapan ia tanpa busana? Dan siapa yang telah menelanjanginya? Sadar dalam kondisi berbahaya.

**Kriiiet**

Pintu terbuka. Muncul pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Pemuda yang membuatnya merasa terteror kalau dia lengah tanpa pertahanan(?). Dan yang paling mencengangkan, dia tanpa busana! Polos seperti Kise.

"_Are you ready_?" pemuda berambut biru itu naik keatas ranjang samping kiri. Memperhatiakan lekat wajah Kise. Pemuda itu sukses membuatnya merona.

Aomine mencium paksa bibirnya. Kise hanya diam tak berniat menganggapinya. Aomine tak kehabisan akal. Digigitnya bibir Kise.

"Akh!" pekik Kise. Tanpa menyia-yiakan kesempatan, Aomine menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Kise. Lidah Aomine mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah dengannya. Namun Kise sama sekali tidak meresponnya."Mph! Ahn…mmmph."

Kise mulai kehabisan nafas. Tapi dia tak bisa mendorong Aomine. Ingat tangannya diikat. Tak ada cara lain. Kalau dia diam saja dia akan mati konyol. Masa iya mati gara-gara kehabisan nafas saat berciuman. Akhirnya Kise menggigit lidah Aomine membuat si pemilik menggerang."Sialan!" Aomine dengan paksa melepas ciuman panjang mereka.

"Hah…hah..hah." Kise segera menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Disisi lain, Aomine mulai mengambil alih leher Kise."Akh! Aominecchi itu menggelikan."

"Aominecchi, eh?" Aomine terkekeh dengan panggilan barunya. Dia mulai melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Menjilati _nipple_ merah muda Kise. Sementara tangan kanannya memilin dada kecil Kise yang terabaikan. Tangan kirinya memainkan batang yang sudah menegang ditengah selakangan Kise.

"Akh…" seketika Kise menjerit nikmat begitu selakangannya mendapat sentuhan tangan.

'_Sial, kenapa ini nikmat? Aku tidak boleh mendesah!_" batin Kise, pikiran dan tubuhnya berkata lain. Pikirannya menyuruhnya berhenti, namun tubuhnya meminta lebih.

Kise berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan ransangan yang terus menerus diberikan oleh Aomine.

"Jangan ditahan." Bisik Aomine ditelinga Kise, diakhiri dengan sebuah jilatan lembut.

"Argh…" lagi-lagi jeritan Kise menggema, saat tiba-tiba kejantanannya diremas kuat oleh Aomine. Belum selesai ia mengatur nafasnya tiba-tiba Aomine memasukkan kejantanannya itu kedalam mulut.

"Hah…mmmhhn…" desahan nikmat Kise akhirnya lolos juga.

Mendengar desahan Kise, seringaian muncul dari bibir Aomine.

"Akhh… aahh..Aominecchi." Kise terus mendesahkan nama laki-laki yang tengah memberinya kenikmatan.

"Aominecchi…_more…faster_." Kise benar-benar kehilangan akalnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah rasa nikmat yang ada pada kejantanannya.

"Aominecchi aku keluar…ARRRGGHH!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu Kise membuka matanya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Bukan, bukan karena ia telah klimaks. Tapi karena ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi nikmatnya(?).

"Huft untunglah cuman mimpi." Desah Kise. Namun sialnya perkataannya didengan oleh laki-laki diranjang sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine.

"Mimpi? Aku baru tau kalau orang normal bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang pria." Sindir Aomine yang masih setia memandang Kise.

"Heh? Tidak ! Tidak kau salah dengar." Kise mencoba mengelak.

"Salah dengar? Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan seperti yang ada dalam mimpimu?" ucapan itu bagai sebuah film yang mengingatkan Kise pada mimpinya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang sempurna. Sedangkan Aomine kini mulai menghampiri Kise.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kise mulai panik.

"Apa ya? Hmmm hanya sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu." Bisik Aomine dengan suara rendah.

"Tidaaammph…" teriakan Kise langsung dibungkam dengan ciuman panas Aomine.

**-To be Continue-**

Sampai disini aj dlu yaakk XDD

Ahahaha setelah diedit ini dia chapter 2 XD

Thanks to my editor **Cho_Dragon, **tengkyu so much dah, udah mau jadi editor ku, disela-sela kesibukanmu, dirimu masih mau mengoreksi epep BL gueh XD besok next chapter editin lagi yaaakkk XDD *peluk cium*

**Balasan buat review Readers-san :D**

To **Yacchan** : Arigatou reviewny :D

Serem? Maji? OwO XD

Disini saia makeny MidoTaka hehehe XD

To **PrincessHeartfillia : **Arigatou reviewny :D

Keren? Benarkah?XD, terima kasih kalau begitu XD

Saia usahakan update terus, meskipun g' rutin XD *plak*

To **Bola Oranye** **: **arigatou reviewny :D

Saia merasa senang karena anda penasaran (?) XD

To ** : **arigatou reviewny :D

Untuk semeny Kise masih rada bingung, siapa seme finalnya(?) XD *plak*

To **Freak Lines : **arigato reviewny, keren? Terima kasih XD

To **Rin-Hisagi : **arigato reviewny :D

Hai-hai akan saia lanjutkan sampe tamat XD *semoga g' banyak molorny*

Hahaha itu karen saia sedang frustasi dengan soal-soal SBMPTN jadi buat refresing otak bkin deh fic BL plus nista ini XD

To **Sinister** **:** arigato reviewny :D

Sudah terjawab kah pertanyaan anda?XD

Arigatou minna-san, sudah membaca apalagi mereview fic debut BL pertama saia di Kurobas XD *peluk cium readers-san*

To **Yuki Amano : **arigato reviewny :D

Sebelumny gomen chap dua saya ganti yang ini hehehe XD

To **Chesee-ssu : **arigato reviewny :D

semoga chap ini lebih baik dari chap sebelumny dan semoga beberapa keterangan tambahan sedikit membantu XD

To **Ryuukaze Hikari :** arigato reviewny :D

ini udah lanjut XD

To **Nata-chan :** arigato reviewny :D

ini udah lanjut :D

To **Kiriohisagi** **:** arigato reviewny :D

Ah gomen chap 2 perlu pengeditan hehehe, semoga chap ini memuaskan XD

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca XD

Oh iya kami ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :D

Kemungkin saia akan UPDATE habis puasa XD

Dan saia akan HIATUS selama puasa juga (penting?) XD

Jangan kangen ya minna-san XDD (enggak)

Review please? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Kamar 510**

**Disclamer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : romance (maybe), humor (maybe)**

**Warning : BL! YAOI! Rated M!, OOC (banget), typo(s) dan lain-lain**

**A/N : hollaaaaa semuanya saia update XD**

**Gomen lelet dan membuat readers-san menunggu DX**

**Terima kasih review dan followny XD**

**Pair : Too many pairs (saia tidak bisa menyebutkan satu2 XD)**

**Summary : Kise pindah sekolah. Sekolah macam apa ini? Dimana-mana ada pemandangan yang membuat Kise begidik! Bukan hantu, bahkan lebih buruk!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

Kise membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting pintu, peduli apa dia dengan mahkluk kelam didalamnya. Dia menyeret kakinya, menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Kata-kata berseni tinggi, meluncur indah dari bibir Kise.

Teman sekamarnya benar-benar keterlaluan! Tak perlu kuceritakan bukan apa yang telah mereka ehem lakukan? Hei-hei _readers-san_ jangan beri aku tatapan itu. Ok, ok karena aku sedang berbaik hati jadi akan aku ceritakan sedikit saja.

**-Flash Back-**

"Tidaaammph…" teriakan Kise langsung dibungkam dengan ciuman panas Aomine. Lidah Aomine bergeriliya didalam mulut Kise. Mengabsen gigi pemuda pirang itu dengan lidahnya. Kise menggerang pelan, merasakan sensasi menggelitik dari ciuman Aomine.

"Ngh~" Lidah mereka berdua saling bertaut, tapi lidah Aomine lah yang paling mendominasi."Kh ahh Ao-aomineecchi~" Kise memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Aomine. Dengan berat hati si tan melepas ciumannya. Kise masih mengatur pernafasannya, dadanya sesak ciuman Aomine menguras habis oksigen dalam paru-parunya.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Aomine menyeringai, mengusap pipi porselen Kise dan mengecupnya. Tangan satunya mencengkram kedua tangan Kise dan menahannya diatas kepala Kise.

"Aho! Lepaskan aku!" Kise memberontak, menendang-nendangkan kakinya diudara.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mewujudkan mimpimu saja." Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menurunkan wajahnya tepat diperpotongan leher Kise, memberinya sebuah kecupan."Kau milikku, cantik~" Aomine mendongak dan mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kise.

"Lepaskan aku!"

**Srek**

Kise terdiam, dia baru menyadari kalau tangannya terikat."A-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Hanya mengikat tanganmu." Jawab Aomine santai.

Kise terus menggerak-gerakkan tangannya."Kenapa kau mengikatnya Aho!"

"Hmmm, supaya kita bisa bercinta."

**Glup**

Pemuda pirang itu menelan saliva susah payah."Dengan begini kau akan tenang dan aku bisa leluasa melakukannya." Pemuda tan itu menjilat cuping telinga Kise.

"Ngh~" Aomine menyeringai senang."Anak pintar, terus saja begitu ya." Dibukanya kancing kemeja Kise yang menutupi tubuh indah atletis pemuda dibawahnya.

Wajah Kise merona saat Aomine menatap intens badannya."Ja-jangan kau pandangi seperti itu!" bentak Kise.

"Kau benar-benar menggiurkan." Aomine mulai dengan puting kanan Kise. Menggulumnya, menjilatnya dan menghisapnya seperti bayi kelaparan. Tanpa sadar Kise mendesah pelan, seringai Aomine semakin lebar saja mendapat respon aktif dari lawan mainnya.

"Kh!" Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap erangan yang akan keluar lagi karena sensasi yang Aomine berikan. Atau kemungkinan buruknya adalah membuat pemuda berambut biru itu semakin menggila jika mendengar suaranya. Aomine tak kehabisan akal, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memilin, memijit dan sesekali mencubit puting merah muda yang menggoda itu."Akh! Ngh~"

"Mmmmhh~ Kise putingmu benar-benar enak." Puji Aomine dengan wajah mesumnya."Kau membuatku jadi tambah bernafsu." Aomine beralih ke perpotongan leher Kise, mencium leher jenjang itu. Dan menggigiti kecil leher putih itu sampai meninggalkan beberapa bercak kemerahan.

Mulut pemuda tan itu masih sibuk dengan leher Kise, tangan kirinya yang nganggur ia gunakan untuk menelusup disela-sela selakangan Kise. Mengusap-usap pelan gundukan yang mulai keras didalam sana. "Ah! Aominecchi~ ngh~" sentuhan-sentuhan itu memberinya sengatan yang mampu membuat Kise melenguh nikmat.

Bibir Aomine turun hingga sampai diperut datar Kise. Memberinya jilatan-jilatan disekitar daerah sensitif itu."Ngh!" tubuh Kise menegang saat tangan Aomine meremas kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya.

"Ingin segera bermain, eh?" Aomine menyeringai didepan Kise, memperhatikan wajah mangsanya yang kini merona dengan peluh yang nampak berkilau terkena sinar lampu. Segera saja pemuda bermata biru itu melepas celana Kise dan membuangnya disembarang tempat. Aomine terkekeh, saat melihat kejantanan Kise yang menegang sempurna."Bukan gay, ya?" dengan nada menyindir Aomine mulai mengusap-usap ujung kejantanan Kise.

"Akh!" desah si pirang, saat merasakan tangan hangat Aomine menyentuh daerah intimnya.

"Lagi?" Aomine menggoda Kise, diusapnya batang kejantanan itu dengan tempo pelan dan cepat secara bergantian.

"Ahhh, Aominecchi!" mata Kise berkilat penuh nafsu saat tangan Aomine bergerak cepat."Oh! yeah! Ngh!" namun tiba-tiba Aomine berhenti."_Shit_!" dan dia mendapat umpatan dari si pirang.

"Kita berhenti saja ya, kau 'kan 'bukan gay'." Lagi-lagi Aomine menyindir si pirang menatapnya kesal. Aomine tertawa ringan."Sabarlah sedikit, aku belum kau layani sama sekali." Pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu melepas celana jeans dan celana dalamnya. Menampakkan kegagahannya yang membuat Kise terbelalak. Besar! Batin Kise.

"Hisap, buat dia tegang." Perintah Aomine yang sudah menepatkan kejantanannya didepan wajah Kise. Sementara pemuda dibawahnya hanya menggeleng. Kesal dengan respon Kise, Aomine memasukkan kejantannya dengan paksa.

Mulut Kise penuh sesak. Benda itu besar dan padat(?).

"Jilat!" perintah Aomine tegas, Kise diam."Kau itu curang ya, maunya enak sendiri, kalau begitu rasakan saja hukumanmu."

Aomine melakukan gerakan _in-out_ dengan kasar didalam mulutnya, membuat Kise mengerang tertahan. Merasakan hangatnya mulut Kise membuat Aomine melenguh nikmat dan mempercepat tempo _in-out_nya.

"Akh! Kise aaargh!" Aomine mencapai klimaksnya didalam mulut Kise. Mengeluarkan bendanya, dan dengan sigap tangannya menutup mulut pemuda pirang itu."Telan." gumamnya. Wajah Kise pucat pasi, dia menggeleng."Aku bilang telan."

_Glup_

Dengan susah payah Kise berhasil menelan cairan lengket yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu."Anak pintar." Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala Kise.

"Baiklah aku mulai ya." Aomine menyeringai. Dia melumuri jari-jarinya dengan cairannya sendiri yang mengalir disudut bibir Kise."Tahan."

**Jleb**

Satu jari tengah berhasil masuk kedalam lubang perawan Kise, pemuda itu memekik kesakitan. Lubang mungil Kise benar-benar sempit. Aomine memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya, sementara Kise merasakan hal yang sangat tak mengenakkan dibawah sana.

**Jleb**

Dua jari lainnya ikut menelusup. Kise berteriak kencang."Kau benar-benar masih perawan ya." Dijilatnya bulir air mata Kise yang mulai menggenang disudut matanya.

Aomine menggerak-gerakkan jarinya dengan lincah. Berusaha mencapai titik yang ia cari."Akh." Aomine menyeringai.

"Persiapkan dirimu." Aomine mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Mengarahkan kebanggaannya yang sudah kembali menegang sempurna didepan lubang Kise.

Mata Kise terbelalak."Ti-tidak ja-jangan lakukan it_AKH!"

"Kh! Kau benar-benar sempit Kise, Akh!"

-**End Flash Back**-

Wajahnya merona parah. Kemarin malam itu bukan dia. Dia kerasukan entah siapa. Si pirang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia frustasi. Mana mungkin baru beberapa hari sekolah disini dia sudah meragukan kecenderungan seksualnya. Dia remaja normal, 'kan?

"_Kuso_! _Aho_mine!" Kise sengaja tak memanggil Aomine dengan embel-embel 'cchi'nya. Karena Aomine benar-benar menyebalkan dan dia tak mau menghormati atau memandangnya sebagai teman! Dia sudah melecehkan Kise sepenuhnya.

Berjalan terseok-seok sangatlah tak menyenangkan. Bagian belakang yang terasa sangat nyeri luar biasa. Diperparah kamarnya berada dilantai tiga. Tak ada lift hanya tangga, maklum sekolah ini bukan sekolah elite. Sungguh ini siksaan.

Disepanjang perjalanan. Banyak mata genit yang memandang Kise. Seolah pemuda pirang itu adalah seorang gadis belia yang cantik nan seksi. Membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga, Kise terus berjalan menuju kantin. Perutnya lapar dan belum terisi sejak kemarin, gara-gara dia tak nafsu makan duluan.

Pemandangan disekitarnya benar-benar membuatnya mual lagi. Ingin rasanya melempar mereka satu per satu dari lantai tiga ini. Tak peduli tulang mereka patah atau sejenisnya, yang penting mereka enyah dari pandangan Kise. Hei bayangkan, didepannya hanya ada orang-orang berjenis kelamin sama sedang berpelukan, bergandengan dan hal lainnya yang sangat tak wajar mereka lakukan uh itu menjijikkan-bagi Kise-.

Kise dengan sengaja melewati begitu saja pasangan yang baru saja mau berpelukan."He-hei!" protes salah satu dari mereka.

Kise berhenti, memutar lehernya."Jangan melakukan hal yang menjijikkan itu didepan mataku." Kise memberi tatapan termanisnya kearah pemuda berambut hitam sebahu yang menatapnya kesal. Dan melenggang pergi.

"Ah, biarkan saja Reo-_nee_." Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu memeluk pemuda jangkung berparas cantik, dan membuatnya merona.

"Kau kenal dia Hayama?" tanya Reo ditengah acara pelukan mesra mereka.

"Aku dengar dari teman-teman sekelas, dia itu murid baru dan dia sekamar dengan si mesum Aomine, aku rasa Aomine sudah memberinya salam selamat datang." Reo terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda berambut pirang didepannya.

Tinggalkan pasangan itu dan mari kita kembali pada dilemma Kise. Pemuda pirang itu tambah bersungut-sungut. Orang-orang tak tahu malu menghalangi jalannya dengan acara mesra-mesraan. Berulang kali Kise ingin menyiksa mereka. Menarik rambut mereka, menonjok wajah mereka atau yang lainnya. Ini mungkin bukan Kise manis kalian _readers-san_, Kise hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri (?). Masa kau masih bisa tersenyum saat mendapati tontonan seperti ini _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_ tidak dihitung, ingat.

"_Ohayou ikemen_~" seseorang dengan suara nista –bagi telinga Kise- menyapanya. Kise tak berhenti berjalan, tak mengacuhkan suara itu. Tak jera orang itu malah menarik tangan Kise paksa. Membuatnya limbung ke belakang.

"Apa yang kamph!" mata Kise membulat saat bibir pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membungkam bibirnya. Tangan pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Kise dan mendorong kepalanya. Lidah pemuda itu menjilat-jilat bibir Kise mencoba menggoda laki-laki cantik dihadapannya untuk membuka mulut. Kise teguh dia sama sekali tak berniat membuka mulutnya.

Apa-apaan orang ini! Ini tidak pelecehan namanya! Kise menjambak rambut putih itu, berharap cara kekerasan bisa mengakhiri pelecehan padanya.

"HAIZAKI _TEME_!" seseorang berteriak kencang.

**BRAK**

Memukulkan sebuah buku tak terlalu tebal dikepala abu-abu itu. Si korban meringis dan melepas ciumannya. Kise terkaget.

"NIJIMURA _BASTARD_! Kepalaku sakit bodoh!" teriak Haizaki, mengusap-usap kepalanya."Kenapa kau menggangguku, _bastard_!"

"Kenapa kau kabur huh, aku belum selesai!" laki-laki berambut kelam itu berkacak pinggang.

Haizaki mendengus."Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi denganmu!" _jeda."Karena aku sudah punya yang baru." Haizaki menarik Kise yang diam membeku dipelukannya.

Bibir Nijimura berkedut."Jadi kau mau kabur begitu saja, eh Haizaki?"

Nijimura mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk.

**SLAP**

Memukulkannya dilantai menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat Haizaki kesusahan menelan salivanya. Kise berkeringat dingin. Tak mau terlibat dengan percintaan mereka lebih jauh lagi, dan melupakan rasa nyeri dipantatnya Kise bergegas lari meninggalkan mereka.

"Lihat, kau _single_ lagi bukan?" Nijimura menyeringai dan dia menyeretnya paksa Haizaki entah menuju kemana. Detik kemudian hidup Haizaki berakhir.

Kise sempat melihatnya tadi, sekilas. Ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeret si orang menyebalkan -yang baru ia sadari sebagai teman sekelasnya- ke dalam sebuah kamar entah nomor berapa. Sependengaran si pemuda pirang itu terdengar suara berdebam keras dan teriakan caci maki setelah itu suara bantingan pintu. Hiiie Kise jadi ngeri sendiri. Dan ia berjanji pada hati kecilnya tak akan pernah dan tak akan mau berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua. Janji pelaut.

'Memangnya ini tempat pacu kuda apa sampai bawa-bawa cambuk segala.' Batin Kise _facepalm_, dan melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya.

Perjalanan tiada ujung Kise masih berlanjut. Dia baru sampai dilantai dua pembaca sekalian.

Dalam hati kecil pemuda pirang ini berharap, jika dia menjadi orang yang berkuasa dia akan menghapus sekolah gay ini. Apa-apaan sekolah yang membiarkan remaja laki-laki -yang sedang mengalami masa puber- tinggal seatap selama tiga tahun dengan pemilik _gender_ yang sama. Jangan-jangan lulusan disini mencetak rekor pernikahan gay terbanyak sepanjang abad lagi.

"Imayoshi-_senpaih_!" lamunan Kise seketika buyar saat mendengar suara ambigu yang beberapa hari ini keluar masuk di gendang telinganya. Pemuda pirang itu celingukan mencari sumber suara.

"Ah! Hentikah…akuh mohon ngh!" suara itu semakin jelas saat Kise mendekatkan telinganya disebuah kamar, yang kebetulan tidak dikunci rapat. Oh hell, mereka niat menontonkan gratis acara ini? (plak).

Penasaran Kise sedikit mengintip ruangan itu. Mata coklat Kise membulat saat mendapati siapa pemeran adegan ranjang itu."Ah!" Kise tersentak kaget saat seseorang menyenggol bahunya. Yang sialnya si pemilik kamar mengetahui ada pengintip dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak sopan mengintip kamar orang." Si pemilik kamar keluar, menampakkan pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata dalam keadaan _shirtless_.

"A-ano a-aku tidak mengintip k-kalian kok, hahaha aku hanya lewat." Kise tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kise jelas-jelas kamu lagi ngintip kenapa _ngeles_ segala.

"_S-sumimassen_ ada apa senpai ?" dari dalam kamar keluar pemuda berambut coklat yang Kise kenal, yang sepertinya agak terburu-buru memasang kemejanya.

"Hei bukannya kau yang tempo hari ada dikamarku?" Kise mengusap-usap dagunya."Ah benar kau orang yang celana dalamnya ketinggalan dikamarku kalau tidak salah namamu Sakurai, benar?" Pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya seketika pucat pasi.

"Kamar nomer berapa?" terdengar nada dingin dari pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri dihadapan Kise.

"510." Jawab Kise tenang.

**BRAAK**

Pintu tertutup membuat pemuda cantik itu terlonjak kaget.'Ada apa dengannya?'

"Ah! _Senpai_! Akh!" belum sempat Kise pergi dari situ, terdengar suara-suara yang semakin menggila dikamar itu. Membuat pemuda itu bersweat drop ria.

Apa tidak ada hari tanpa mendengar suara semacam 'ah','ngh','mmmhh' atau sebagainya. Hei Kise jangan muna donk kemarin malam 'kan kau juga bersuara seperti itu (slap). Ok lanjut.

Sekarang si pemuda pirang itu hanya memiliki harapan yang sederhana tidak muluk-muluk lagi kok. Dia hanya ingin ke kantin mengisi perutnya yang kosong tanpa ada halangan apapun. _Please kamisama_ dengarkan doaku. Kise berdoa dalam hati sambil mengangkupkan kedua tangannya.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong asramanya. Sejauh ini dia tak menemukan apa-apa, lorong dilantai dua lumayan sepi. Kise menghela nafas lega. Semoga ini bertahan lama. Doanya lagi.

Setelah lama menapaki anak tangga menurun, Kise kembali menghela nafas lega. kantin terdekat tinggal lurus saja setelah itu belok kiri dan sampai deh.

Eits tunggu dulu. Perjalan mulus Kise hanya berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit saja loh.

**Tap tap tap**

Langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar dari belakang Kise.

"Aku belum siap menikah _baka_ Moriyama!" belum sempat Kise menoleh kebelakang, dia sudah merasakan hantaman lumayan keras pada punggungnya. Pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu limbung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan si pelaku sudah melarikan diri.

Tak berharap ada yang akan menolongnya, Kise hanya menutup mata berharap menghantam lantai tak terlalu sakit.

Kerjap kerjap.

Loh, kok _nggak_ sakit, malah ada sesuatu yang panjang melingkar disekitar pinggulnya. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. Dia sedikit tersentak saat mengetahui siapa pahlawannya.

"_Se-senpai_!" pekik Kise, si penolong memiringkan kepalanya. Detik kemudian pemuda berambut kelam dengan poni samping itu teringat sesuatu.

"Ki-kise!" pekiknya tak kalah kaget. Buru-buru pemuda itu melepas pelukannya."Se-sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sekolah, _senpai_ sendiri sedang apa juga disini? Ah! Jangan bilang kau juga sekolah disini Moriyama-_senpai_!" tebak Kise dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari pemuda dihadapannya.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti, lebih baik kau cari tempat duduk dulu di kantin, nanti aku menyusul, aku harus mengejar orang itu dulu." Kise bergumam mengiyakan dan mulai berjalan menuju kantin.

Syukurlah ada tempat kosong. Buru-buru Kise berjalan ke tempat itu, takut kalau ada yang memakainya.

"Yo Kise." Kise menoleh dan mendapati senpainya yang menggandengan seseorang. Jangan harap dia menggandeng seorang gadis disini.

Mereka berdua duduk dihadapan Kise.

Kise memandang dengan cermat orang yang sedang duduk disamping kakak kelasnya sewaktu SMP itu.

"Oh iya perkenalkan dia Izuki calon istr_ukh!" Kise melihat jelas sikutan keras yang mendarat manis diperut kakak kelasnya itu.

"Izuki Shun teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekamar si _playboy_ ini." Ujar pemuda manis bernama Izuki itu.

"Kise Ryouta salam kenal _senpai_." Kise menunduk hormat.

Perkenalan yang cukup memakan banyak obrolan. Tak jarang Kise dibuat _sweat drop_ dengan pengakuan sang kakak kelas. Dan Kise pun dibuat menganga saat dengan terang-terangan pemuda poni samping itu bersimpuh didepan pemuda yang sibuk dengan makanannya, sambil meyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dan malah medapat jitakan telak dari pemuda yang pipinya sudah seperti apel siap santap (?).

"Jangan berbuat yang memalukan." Pemuda manis itu menutupi mukanya yang sudah sangat memerah.

Moriyama menghela nafas berat, lagi-lagi Izuki tak memberinya jawaban. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Oh iya Kise, Kasamatsu juga sekolah disini loh."

"Ohok! Uhuk!" Kise tersedak, buru-buru sang kakak kelas mengambilkannya minum."_Uso_!" teriak Kise setelah terbebas dari tersedaknya. Moriyama menggeleng, menandakan perkataannya tak bohong.

Kise shock."Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, kami berdua tertipu tapi tak sepenuhnya menipu sih, dibrosurnya dituliskan sekolah ini sekolah basket terhebat itu benar, dan juga hal-hal yang menarik lainnya tapi yang membuatku merasa ditipu disekolah ini tak ada gadis sama sekali!" Kise menggaruk tengkuknya, penjelasan senpainya ini berasa _absurd_."Tapi disisi lain aku jadi menemukan julietku yang manis ini." Kise _sweat drop_ melihat senpainya merengkuh pemuda yang sibuk dengan sebuah buku.

"Le-lepaskan!" ronta Izuki.

"Lalu dimana Kasamatsu-senpai?" Moriyama melepas dekapannya dan beralih pada Kise."Dia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar, dia jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang disini, katanya dia takut jadi gay." Ungkap Moriyama, Kise mengangguk-angguk faham.

"_Ngomong-ngomong_ kau sudah punya pacar disini?" goda pemuda dihadapannya. Kise menggeleng cepat.

"_Se-senpai ngomong_ apa, mana mungkin aku punya pacar laki-laki." Sanggah Kise.

"Oh kalau begitu nyamuk semalam pasti berukuran jumbo ya sampai membekas seperti itu." Moriyama terkekeh geli melihat reaksi kohainya.

Mampus!

Ehem. Kise berdeham."Kalau boleh tau kamar Kasamatsu-senpai nomor berapa senpai?" tanya Kise sekaligus mengalihkan topik.

"Kalau tidak salah nomor 342, dia Cuma seorang diri menepati kamar itu karena dia menolak diberi teman sekamar." Jelas Moriyama membuat Kise berbinar. Setidaknya ada yang normal disini, kata Kise dalam hati.

"Terima kasih infonya _senpai_, aku pergi dulu ya." Kise menghilang diantara kerumunan para siswa yang jumlahnya semakin banyak karena ini hari libur.

Kise berniat menemui _senpai_nya itu. Dengan riang Kise melangkahkan kakinya. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan senpai yang sering menedangnya itu. Tunggu_ rindu? Kise menggeleng. Mungkin perasaan rindu antara kakak dan adik tingkat. Kise kembali melangkah.

"339, 340, 341… ah ini dia." Gumam Kise. Hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu itu malah terbuka duluan. Menampilkan seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, dalam raut datar. Pemuda mungil itu mendongak, mata kelamnya membulat saat mendapati sosok didepannya. Kise tersenyum manis.

"_Hissashiburi senpai_." Sapa Kise. Sedangkan pemuda yang masih berdiri diambang pintu masih terdiam –melihat, menatap dan mengamati-. Kise mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, berharap sang kakak kelas tersadar.

"Ah," Kasamatsu berjingkat."Ki-kise se-sedang apa kau disini!" Kasamatsu menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda cantik didepannya.

Kise terkekeh."Aku sekolah disini senpai." Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Ha! Ba-bagaimana bisa! Ka-kau bilang kau _homeschooling_?" tanyanya dengan raut muka tak percaya.

"Aku baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu kok senpai." Jelas Kise.

"Jadi kau ada dikamar nomor berapa Kise?" rupanya Kasamatsu sudah mulai tenang.

"Kamar 510 senpai, _ngomong-ngomong senpai_ mau kemana?" tanya Kise menyadari sang kakak kelas berpakaian rapi.

"Aku mau ke ruang ketua OSIS meminta izin." Kasamatsu menutup dan mengunci pintunya.

Kise menelengkan kepalanya."Kalau boleh tau senpai mau minta ijin untuk apa?"

"Meminta ijin untuk keluar, aku ingin menyegarkan pikiranku." Kise mengangguk faham.

"Boleh aku ikut _senpai_?" Kasamatsu mengangguk.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Mengobrol ringan. Sekedar bernostalgia mengingat masa-masa SMP mereka. Dan sesekali melempar candaan.

Dan akhirnya tak berapa lama mereka sampai disebuah ruangan. Bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'.

"_Ne, Aka-chin."_

"_Hm?"_

Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Pelan memang tapi Kise dan Kasamatsu masih tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

Kise menajamkan pendengarannya. Apa-apaan ini!

"_Bagaimana dengan Tatsuya?"_

"_Aku juga menyukai Muro-chin."_

"_Pilih salah satu, aku atau Tatsuya, tapi kalau kau memilihku aku tak bisa membalasnya."_

"_Kenapa Aka-chin?"_

"_Aku sudah memiliki Kouki."_

**BRUUK**

Terdengar seperti suara tubrukan dari dalam sana. Kise dan Kasamatsu masih diam mematung.

"_He-hentikan Atsushi!"_

"_Kenapa Aka-chin lebih memilih dia?"_

Geraman kesal berasal dari suara malas seseorang didalam sana.

"_Akh! Atsushi! Ngh!"_

**Pessh**

Wajah Kise memerah sempurna. Apa-apaan lagi ini!

"_Ayo Aka-chin jawab."_

"_Atsushi, ha ah…he-hentikan! I-ini ngh perintaah~"_

"_Tapi suara Aka-chin merdu, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi."_

**Puk**

Sebuah pukulan dipundaknya membuat Kise menoleh.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu dan menguping Kise?" Kasamatsu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu."Sepertinya _Kaichou_ sedang sibuk."

Kise menyusulnya."Jadi _senpai_ tidak jadi pergi?" Kasamatsu menggeleng.

"Lebih baik menetap dikamar untuk beberapa saat, suara tadi membuatku mual." Ujarnya ketus.

Kise berlari mengejar Kasamatsu."Tunggu _senpai_ aku ikut ya."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Berbeda dengan yang tadi. Perjalanan ini sangat hening dan canggung. Kasamastu tak berniat membuka percakapan sedangkan Kise sibuk dengan hayalannya.

**Tap tap tap**

Suara langkah sepatu menggema. Menggantikan suara dari kedua pemuda yang masih berjalan dalam diam itu. Hingga si pirang mulai jenuh dan membuka percakapan.

"Jadi _senpai _selalu mengurung diri dikamar?" tanya Kise prihatin.

"Begitulah." Jawab Kasamatsu seadanya.

"Kenapa _senpai_ tidak keluar saja?" Kasamatsu menggeleng.

"Itu sia-sia saja, keluar dari sekolah ini susah sekali." Kise mengangguk, kaki jenjangnya masih sibuk melangkah mengikuti tempo langkah _senpai_nya. Mata coklat Kise mengamati wajah kakak kelasnya. Kasian juga dia, pikir pemuda pirang itu.

**DUK**

Sepertinya Kise menabrak sesuatu. Dia mendongak. Orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat malah berada dihadapannya sekarang dengan muka malas.

"Oi Kise." Suara parau itu membuat bulu kuduk Kise meremang. Kasamatsu menatap dingin orang didepan mereka. Tapi Aomine sama sekali tak memperdulikannya."Maaf soal kemarin." Ujar Aomine.

Wajah Kise memerah buru-buru dia memalingkan mukanya."Lupakan saja." Ujar Kise dingin, dengan tenang dia melewati Aomine. Namun pemuda tan itu tak kalah sigap. Dia dengan cepat manarik pergelangan tangan Kise.

"Aku tau, seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu padamu." Mata biru itu menatap mata coklat Kise dengan lekat. Sekilas Kasamatsu dapat melihat mata Kise yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kise menepis cengkraman tangan Aomine dan dia segera berlari meninggalkan dua pemuda itu.

"Kise! Oi Kise!" teriak Aomine.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?" suara tajam menusuk berasal dari belakang punggung Aomine. Terlihat pemuda pendek sedang menunduk dalam-dalam. Mengepalkan tangannya.

Aomine diam, tak berniat menjawabnya.

**BUUK**

Tinjuan telak mendarat dipipi Aomine."Jawab aku _bastard!_"

"Kh! Bukan urusanmu."

Kasamatsu semakin tersulut emosinya."Jangan mendekati Kise lagi." Ujarnya tegas.

"Oh jadi kita rival sekarang? Baiklah aku terima." Aomine tersenyum remeh.

**To Be Continue**

Waaaa gomen updateny lelet DX

Banyak kendala ternyata, rencanany mau ngetik tiap mau sahur tapi g' bisa, harus bantu my mother, terus waktu mau ngetik wktu libur juga g' bisa, dan wktu tinggal adegannya editor saia malah sibuk jadi ini NC alakadarny saja ya maklum amatiran, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan #nunduk-nunduk

Disamping itu saia sangat senang, responny ternyata baik sankyu readers-san, sankyu yang udah baca, sankyu yang udah review, sankyu yang udah fav dan follow #pelukcium

Badewei, apa readers-san suka dengan pair baru yang saia munculkan? Gomen KagaKuro, MuraMuro belum keluar, saia bingung meletakkan scenenny, disini pasti sudah jelaskan kalau bakal ad persaingan antara Aomine dan Kasamatsu. Sinet banget yak, tapi sudahlah hanya ini yg bisa saia lakukan TwT #lebay

**Oke ini balasan reviewnya :D**

**Kiriohisagi : **sankyu reviewny, hahaha meskipun mimpi tetep hot kan?XD hahaha iya bagi fujodanshi XD, ah? Hontou? Waw semoga Rii-chan g' merinding mengikuti cerita saia XDD Yosh!

**Clau : **sankyu reviewny, ah hontou ni? Sankyu very much (?), hahaha tunggu saja tanggal main mereka XD

**Karin Ryodai :** sankyu reviewny, ucapkan terima kasih pada editor saia XD, waaa g' jamin chap ini hot, ini NC yg bkin saia DX

**Guest : **HAHA iye-iye my editor, ini adegan milikmu hahah, bayaran? Dateng ke rumah aku kasih permen XD

**Sinister** **:** sankyu reviewny, hahaha saia pun juga rela jadi pemungut daun disana tanpa upah kalo tiap hari dpet asupan XD, krena banyak alasan #plak, ah gomen kagakuro belom keluar DX, SIAP 86 XD

**MiyaAomine :** sankyu reviewny, hahaha biar sedikit dramatis(?), hahaha siap XD, Kise bahagia kok disana XD

**Psychoarea :** sankyu reviewny, salam kenal XD, sankyu XD Siap XD!

**Maria-cchi :** sankyu reviewny, ah gomen disini muraaka pair minor saia Cuma nyelipin dikit DX, hahaha sankyu bila menghibur XD yosha!

**Freak Lines :** sankyu reviewny, kerena saia tobat saat puasa #dirajam, udah saia update, smoga menghibur #kedip2

**Nata-chan : **sankyu reviewny, soal itu saia pikirkan lag hehe, ok XDb

**Haiirookami : **sankyu reviewny, ok semoga chap ini tmbah seru XD

**Seracchi : **sankyu reviewny, halohai XD, ahahaha iya saia usahakan menyelesaikan cerita ini XD, say thanks to my editor XD, hahaha Kise mah belum ketemu jadi diri yg sebenarny (?), ok semoga chap ini menghibur ;D

**TiarAstrid : **sankyu reviewny, selamat lebaran, ah gomen maaf telat dari jadwal saia sedikit sibuk, semoga chap ini memuaskan

Semoga chap ini makin seru, makin keren, makin banyak yg review, dan memuaskan.

Saia tunggu reviewny lagi ya :D

Don't be silent reader :D

Jaa ne~


End file.
